


Dreams Turn Into Nightmares

by PlainSoda



Series: Petalfall's "love" [3]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Palemask was a chill dude, Petalfall wasn't always crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainSoda/pseuds/PlainSoda
Summary: Petalfall and Palemask before their kits are born.





	Dreams Turn Into Nightmares

Petalfall stretched her legs, feeling pops. Her mate, Palemask, approached her. "Would you like to go walking?"  
Petalfall's eyes shined "I'd love too."  
She followed Palemask out of the camp, sun shining on her thick, white fur. "Let's go down to the lake" she suggested "I like to watch the tide."  
Palemask flicked his tail in agreement and a purr rumbled from his chest and throat.  
Petalfall twisted and turned her way through brambles and stepped gingerly over roots that jutted out of the earth.  
She admired the singing birds and the way the sunlight hit the morning dew. The scent of pine filled her senses.  
Eventually they arrived at the lakeside. She felt the hot sand between her toes. The water sparkled as if it were laced with stars.  
She inhaled the air and let the wind run through her fur. "It's beautiful" she murmured.  
"Like you."  
She felt a rush course through her. She smiled and licked his cheek affectionately.  
"Palemask, I think we should start a family some day."  
Palemask gazed into her eyes. He feared he would get lost in them.  
"Kits with you would be a dream" He replied, all but a whisper.  
She felt a burst of emotion in her chest and adoration was heavy in her hushed voice as she declared;  
"dreams can come true."


End file.
